Someone to Protect
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: InuMiro yaoi oneshot! On InuYasha's human night, he never lets anyone see him. But what happens when he lets Miroku break the barrier? Original Doujinshi by Tsukiko Fujino.


**My first Yaoi fic. I heard something along this story line somewhere before but I don't think it was yaoi. I don't even remember what it was to be exact.**

* * *

"It's raining pretty hard out there." InuYasha said quietly to himself as he watched the rain pour down from the sky. He sat quietly in an empty room of a temple where him and his companions were staying for the night. He was alone, just like he liked it. The hanyou closed his eyes to think. He resented the way he looked. It was the night of the new moon. His beautiful amber eyes had turned into luscious black balls of fire. His silver hair faded to an onyx black that reflected the moonlight that shone elegantly upon it. 

Because he was reduced back to his mortal, human form once again, InuYasha felt cold. Since the windows of the temple were uncovered, the rain came in and fell numerous times on his head, each drop colder than the last.

"Dammit, I hate being a human." He growled as he hunched up into a ball, searching for some kind of warmth.

Though his friends had seen him mortal many times, there was one person he always tried to hide it from. That person had seen him before, but InuYasha knew that because he was human he wasn't able to protect this person.

That's why he never wanted to show his face in front of that person again.

"If they were to see me," He began, "I wouldn't be able to protect them."

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "InuYasha! Come out and eat!" Kagome called from outside. InuYasha had the doorway sealed up so he could sulk around in peace. It didn't seem to be doing him much good though.

InuYasha turned around swiftly, so his back was facing the door. "I'm not coming out!"

"Come on! You have to eat!" Kagome cried, her tone becoming more vicious and demanding at every word. InuYasha cared deeply about Kagome, but every time she bugged him like this he just wanted to tell her to go home for a few days. Lord knows, that if he did say something like that she would go. But, she would be gone for much more than a few days.

InuYasha sighed in aggravation. He wasn't in any mood to argue, or have his face plowed into the ground by a sit that he probably would deserve. "Please Kagome, I just want to be left alone for a while." He asked as politely as he possibly could.

She could tell by the sincerity of his voice that he meant it. "Kay, just promise me you'll eat before you go to bed." Kagome asked sweetly and walked away.

When InuYasha was no longer able to hear her foot steps he sighed. "I thought she would never leave." InuYasha hated to be seen like this.

But Kagome wasn't the person he wanted to protect.

Sure, it was his job, but she wasn't the person who made him ashamed to be a human. If only he could be a full human and protect this person.

"InuYasha?" Another voice asked from behind the door. It came so suddenly that it made InuYasha jump. The voice didn't belong to Kagome this time. It belonged to someone much more important to him.

"Dammit, I can't let them see me." InuYasha whispered angrily to himself.

"InuYasha?" They asked again. InuYasha had no choice but to answer this time.

"Yeah, what do you want, Miroku?"

The monk was happy to hear InuYasha's voice. It may have been angry and rough, but he was happy to hear it. "I brought you dinner."

'_ Why is everyone trying to get me to eat?' _InuYasha thought in annoyance. He turned away again and hollered back, "go away! I'm not hungry!"

Miroku sighed. He was so used to InuYasha yelling at him and making him feel inferior. That's why he enjoyed the one time of the month when he was human just like the rest of them. He placed the meal he had generously brought to him outside the door way. He sat up against the wall on the opposite side, and sighed deeply. "Mind if I just sit here for a while?"

There was nothing InuYasha could say. It's not like he was really bothering him. "Fine." He growled.

Miroku smiled once more.

The light from the candle made Miroku cast a shadow that could be seen through the bottom of the curtain that was placed there to block out any unwanted intrusions.

"Hey, InuYasha," Miroku began, catching his attention. "Remind me again, why are you hiding away like this?"

InuYasha growled angrily and rose from where he was sitting, " I told you idiots a million times before, if I get caught like this I'm doomed. I can't protect anyone!"

The monk cocked an eyebrow, "Protect?"

InuYasha began to feel his face become hot. He was blushing and there was no way to stop it. "Well, yeah there's-" He began, trying to think of an excuse.

"You're talking about Kagome, I suppose." Miroku finished for him. InuYasha finally calmed himself and sat back down in his original spot. That was as good of excuse as any.

"Y-yeah." InuYasha lied.

Miroku smiled and sighed happily, "Kagome is a good person," he began, "She cares alot about you."

InuYasha thought for a long moment. That was true. He cared alot about her as well, but she wasn't the special person. She wasn't the most precious person to him.

"I wouldn't mind having a woman like Kagome at my side." Miroku said smirking almost evilly at the thought. InuYasha turned. He was surprised to hear Miroku say something like that.

"Well, what about Sango? You seem to really like her." He asked.

Miroku folded his arms across his chest and sighed, " I did. One person can only take rejection for so long. She is still a great friend and companion." He answered.

InuYasha wasn't surprised. "Well, you wouldn't exactly be a loyal boyfriend, now would you?"

Miroku was silent. The ominous silence filled the room. InuYasha could feel a chill run down his spine. "I'm sorry, did I say something that I shouldn't't have?"

The monk sighed heavily and rose up from his spot. He brushed some dust that had been collected on his kimono off. "No. Actually, you got me thinking." Miroku admit. The hanyou was a bit startled at the response he received. Miroku thinking? About something other than money and women? That was always bad news.

"You never would really know how I would be." He answered in defense. He smiled. InuYasha was unable to see it because of the curtain that he had placed over the doorway, but he could tell it was big and bright.

InuYasha felt sorry, he didn't mean to say that. He now feared that Miroku was angry with him, though you could never really tell by the tone he always had in his voice. "W-what do you mean?" The hanyou stammered.

"I may be a flirt, and I'm willing to accept that, but you would never know how I would be if I finally found a lover."

InuYasha could feel his face become hot. Why was he blushing? What was going on with him? Just the thought of Miroku having a 'lover' sent chills up his spine.

"It would be someone that I would always protect," Miroku continued, smiling proudly at the thought. " If I really loved them, no other person would matter to me."

"Person? You mean woman?" InuYasha asked curiously.

Miroku smiled and looked down at the floor, "not exactly."

InuYasha gasped. he could always remember watching Miroku from afar. Watching as he felt up woman after woman, with no care or remorse. Not caring of their feelings or even if they were married or not. He also watched as he displayed the very same actions on his friends Kagome and Sango more than a few times. No matter how much Miroku violated these women, InuYasha was unable to bring himself to stop him.

Could it be that he hoped Miroku would do the same to him one day...?

The hanyou nervously shook those unwanted desires from his mind. What could he have been thinking? He was meant to protect both Kagome and Kikyo. Two beautiful women that needed his help more than anything. He didn't have the time to worry about childish things.

He heard rustling from outside the door, it was a sign that Miroku was getting up and starting to walk away.

"Wait!" InuYasha hollered, almost pushing back the curtain, forgetting about his form. Miroku turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

InuYasha sat there for a while, wondering what made him want to stop him in the first place. "I still have while till morning. I never sleep on my human nights, I want someone to talk to." He answered.

Miroku sighed heavily, and answered, "well, it's not very enjoyable talking to someone through a curtain, now is it?"

InuYasha sighed, "I can't let you in, I'm really sorry Miroku." He answered.

"Oh?" The monk asked. "why is that? I have seen you in your human form numerous times, InuYasha."

InuYasha thought for a second. he could feel Miroku's presence outside the door. His warmth and his softness.

_' This delinquent, money hungry, womanizing monk is the one person who I can never be with in this form.'_ InuYasha thought sadly _, 'for if something were to suddenly happen, I wouldn't have my demonic powers to protect him.'_

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." he answered. "This form," H growled angrily as he looked down at his claw less, human hands. "this form is disgusting!" He snarled, clenching his fists tighter with every word.

Miroku sighed happily, "Heh, InuYasha, you could never be disgusting. Not in my eyes."

InuYasha gasped. He could not believe that those actual words actually came out of Miroku's mouth. He had secretly waited for so long to hear them that he thought his mind would explode. Now that they had finally escaped the houshi's lips, he really wasn't sure what to think.

The room was silent for a moment. Miroku even began to wonder if InuYasha was feeling okay. They had been battling Naraku and his minions for so long now, that they began to think that the battle would never end. The silence was broken when InuYasha drew back the curtain away from the doorway.

"Come in." He ordered.

* * *

Morning was drawing closer with every passing moment. InuYasha had been enjoying sitting and talking with Miroku all through the night that he had almost wished that morning would never even come. It had been a couple hours of laughter and secrets between the two. How they wished to spend their future, so on and so forth. 

Miroku looked out the window, "only about four hours until sunrise." he stated. InuYasha peered out with him, sadly. "Yeah."

"God, I don't even remember the last time I pulled an all nighter like this." Miroku admit, rubbing his eyes out of sleepiness. InuYasha nodded in response. He had stayed up many nights, but he was always alone. It was his job to watch over the group as they slept. He never got to sleep himself. Miroku began to rise from his spot, "well, I'm tired. I better go to bed." He said stretching.

In reaction to this, InuYasha reached out quickly and grabbed the bottom of his kimono tightly, "wait," he began, gripping it tighter, "there's just one thing I need."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered as she peered her head from down the hallway, "I'm going to bed!" 

"Kay!" Inuyasha hollered back from his room. Kagome looked in front of the doorway. He still hadn't eaten his dinner, but she decided not to get on his back about it and just leave him alone. After a few seconds of silence she realized that Miroku wasn't back yet and wondered if InuYasha knew anything.

"By the way, have you seen Miroku? He's been gone for a couple hours now."

"Haven't seen him." Inuyasha answered. Kagome didn't give it much thought and turned away without another word.

In the room Inuyasha sat against the wall with Miroku in his arms, his hand clasped tightly over his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. When the sound of Kagome's foot steps had trailed away, he removed his hand and sighed deeply. After a few seconds of akward silence Miroku finally spoke up, "so, sex is what you want, is it?" He asked almost slyly.

Inuyasha jolted back and gave an almost digusted moan, "What? No! what the hell is the matter with you!" He asked, blushing slightly at the thought.

Miroku gave him a small smile, "It's okay. I really don't mind." He admit. InuYasha looked down at his face. He looked so genuine and serene. It was almost like this wasn't miroku. He possessed the countenance of an innocent child. It made InuYasha want to embrace him. Hold him close to his body and cradle him all night long.

_' You could never be disgusting. Not in my eyes.'_

Miroku's words had been lingering in his mind since the very minute he said them. InuYasha still couldn't believe that Miroku had actually said that to him. Right when he needed to hear it most, too.

"M-Miroku?" InuYasha began hesitantly. Miroku was still laying comfortably in his arms, "yes?" He asked.

Without another word InuYasha slowly, but cautiously leaned into his face. He could feel the monks warm breath against his face as he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. To his surprise, he felt Miroku kiss him back, making their kiss passionate and deep. They pulled apart after a few seconds. They felt almost dizzy. Neither of them had been with the other in that way. It was new and exciting. They wanted to feel more than just a kiss.

"I-I don't really know what happened there..." Inuyasha laughed nervously, trying his best to make this moment any less akward. Miroku didn't think it was odd, in fact, he moved in closer to InuYasha's face and kissed him again.

When they pulled apart again, InuYasha could feel his face getting hot. Miroku was actually enjoying this. He grabbed the monk by his shoulders and hugged him forcefully. He slowly began to slide his purple kimono down his arms, revealing his creamy white arms. They were thin but strong.

Inuyasha gulped hard when he saw his exposed upper torso. How he wanted to touch it. To place his lips against it and taste him. His deep violet eyes were fixed to him.miroku slipped his arms out of his kimono and wrapped them around InuYasha's neck, kissing him again.

They were both becoming used to kissing each other, that it didn't really seem like enough anymore. When they pulled apart Miroku placed his lips dangerously close to his companions ears, "now it's your turn." He whispered slyly. InuYasha nodded and removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Miroku fell back on the floor, allowing Inuyasha to remove the rest of his clothing, like a baby being changed by its mother.

He crawled up to InuYasha's face, completely naked, touching him. "This is what you want," Miroku began, stroking Inuyasha's face ever so gently, "I can see it in your eyes."

To deny this would be wrong. InuYasha had thought about this very moment time and time again, he just never thought that the moment would actually come. He felt Miroku's hand reach up and slowly stroke his human ears. The feeling was arrousing and strange. A good strange.

"M-Miroku, don't be so cruel." InuYasha begged.

InuYasha shifted and turned so he was behind Miroku, and having him sit comfortably between his legs.

"My, my. Aren't we eager?" Miroku asked slyly. He felt InuYasha's hand slip down his body and stroke his cock, rubbing it softly, so he could actually feel as it became erect. Miroku moaned and whimpered. He spread his legs wider so InuYasha would have more access.

" I can tell by your actions that you have waited a very long time for this." Miroku managed to whisper out. InuYasha responded with a rough but incredibly arrousing tug on his length, making Miroku moan loudly.

Inuyasha watched as Miroku's face turned bright red, he was incredibly desprate for some kind of sexual activity, and he was the one to give it to him. Miroku was breathing heavily and moaning loudly in his arms. Inuyasha enjoyed the sound and could sense his pleasure. He began stroking his member softly, arrousing him to points unimaginable. The hanyou licked and bit his neck softly.

"N-no, not there..." Miroku forced out. Inuyasha pushed Miroku on all fours and made himself comfortable behind him. He had already removed his kimono as well. The monk clenched his hands into fists and grasped the floor tightly, waiting for his entrance.

Inuyasha grabbed on to Miroku's thin waist tightly. He leaned over and licked his earlobe hotly Miroku turned his head so he could kiss Inuyasha once more. Their tongues battled for a while, before Inuyasha gained dominance. Miroku could feel Inuyasha come closer to his entrace, and closed his eyes tightly as he felt him slip in slowly. He cried in pain when he completely filled him.

In response to this, Inuyasha leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Miroku's frail, bony body, and held him dearly. The normally strong, tough monk felt like a fragile child. It seemed like he would fall to pieces at any given moment. "I'm sorry." InuYasha whispered softly into his ear.

"No. Please go on." Miroku begged quietly.

InuYasha nodded and pushed into him once again. Miroku gripped the floor with all his might as he felt him slide inside him several times.

The room was filled with panting and moaning as the night progressed and both men reached their limit. Miroku's arms were shaking and collapsed to the ground, unable to support himself any longer. Inuyasha crawled to the other side of the room and grabbed their kimonos to use as blankets for the night. He brushed Miroku's sweat soaked bangs from his glittering violet eyes, and smiled softly. Since he was unable to sleep on his human nights, he just decided to watch Miroku sleep beside him.

_' Sleep tight.'_ InuYasha thought as he gazed into Miroku's sleeping face, _'in the morning I will be a half demon again, and I can continue to protect you.'_

He looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to rise, and a promise of a wonderful morning was ahead of them. InuYasha sighed contently, "I just hope this happiness will last until tomarrow."

* * *

**Okay, It's done! It took me a long time. I hope you guys are reading the news bulletins I have posted in my profile. They are very important and it will explain many things. Okay, well have a good day! No Flaming!**


End file.
